Toasters are widely used all over the world. A toaster of the present type generally has a pair of hinged grilling plates receiving food article between them. The upper grilling plate being rotatable with respect to the lower grilling plate, when closed, defines a heating chamber for grilling a food article, for instance slices of bread.
Toasters are generally provided with suitable handling means allowing users to elevate the upper grilling plate. This handling means is mechanically connected to the upper grill such that displacement of the handling means itself provides opening of the upper grill.
The present invention provides an upper grill handling means for a toaster appliance having a connection device providing predetermined locking positions to allow safe and stationary positioning of the upper grill when elevated.